One for Marvex
by RavenHunter123
Summary: A love goes wrong between Vexen and Marluixa. When an explosion comes from the lab. (Demyx was messing around) They get separated. How are they going to cope with this?
1. Prologue

As Vexen steps out into the daylight his eyes squint. Feeling almost blind he walks into the shade of the day. He was wearing a thin deep blue coat and a white scarf. He looked out at the snow covered gardens and sighs looking around. "Where the hell is he?" He asked himself waiting for a sirten graceful assassin as they were suppose to meet up here, He walks around abit as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. It had to be really cold for Vexen to feel like this. He looks around sighing when he finally sees the pinkette arrive he walks towards him.  
"Your late 11..." He sighs.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just not built for the cold" He said rubbing his arm which had at least 7 layers of clothing on.  
"Hm, I can see that..." He said looking at his outer wear.  
"Sooo, why did you want me here Vexen?"He asked clearly not happy being out in the cold.  
"I've been thinking...What would everyone think...when they know...about..us..." He sighs and looks down.  
"I told you, we don't have to tell them if you don't want to," He looks at his watch and up to the sky. "Now may I go back to bed...it's like 1 in the morning and I'm fucking freezing..." He shuffles his feet almost like he was afraid he was going to freeze.  
"Yea...I'm going to stay out here for alittle while..." He sighs and takes a seat on one of the frozen benches. He watched the pinkette run back into the building and sighs laying down and looking up to the clear skies.


	2. Unpronounced love

As Vexen opens his eyes he realizes that he must have fallen asleep in the frozen gardens. As he sits up he looks up and the once clear skies had become covered in clouds and has been snowing. He stands up and dusts himself rid of the snow. He walks into the castle and into the gray room to see he was the first there. He takes a seat trying to warm himself up abit. Most people would think Vexen was pure cold and didn't need any warmth but in realty he does it might not be much but he does. He brings his knees to his chest and he try to get warm after a whole night in this cold.  
He stays there for an hour or two before Saix comes walking into the room. He sighs.  
"There you are Vexen I've been looking for you...where have you been?" He sounded irritated.  
"I..fell asleep outside..." He sighs,  
Saix raises a blue eyebrow at this.  
"Vexen are you feeling ok? You haven't been the same since I sent you on that mission with #11..." He crosses his arms looking at the other.  
"I'm fine...why were you looking for me anyway?" He said finally turning towards him.  
"I wanted to tell you it's your vacation day..do whatever you want." With that being said the diviner leaves the room.  
The blonde watches him leave and sighs.  
Marluxia comes creeping up from behind and covers the blonde's eyes. "Guess who?"  
Vexen chuckles alittle and removes the hands off his eyes. "Hello my love.." He gives a soft smile.  
The pinkette puts a figure up to Vexen's lips.  
"Shh, someone might hear you." He smiles back at the other placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
The scholar blushes and brings Marluxia's lips closer pulling hm into a deep kiss.

Demyx comes rushing in the room running from Saix and jumps over the couch they were on.  
The younger blonde's eyes widen. He backs up seeing Saix also jumping the couch he runs behind another one. He points towards the couple who had yet to discover the other two. Saix's eyes widen also watching them. He turns towards them.  
"What the hell do you think you two are doing?"  
Vexen jumped hearing him and Marluxia frowned.  
The blonde clenched his teeth as he looks towards Saix.  
"N-nothing..." He lies.  
Saix sighs.  
"I know that wasn't just "Nothing" Is this why you haven't been the same IV?"  
Marluxia looks towards Saix also.  
Vexen nods slowly and moves away from the pinkette  
Saix sighs. "You do know I'm going to have to tell Xemnas about this..." He said glaring at 11.  
Vexen's eyes widen at this. "Please don't..." He pleads.  
"No matter what you say Vexen I have to..." Saix tells them. "Even If I don't want to..."  
Vexen turns his gaze towards the ground and sighs.  
As turns back to Marluxia as Saix leaves.  
"Come on let's take a walk Vexen.." He suggests  
Vexen nods before standing up. They both walk out into the frozen gardens.  
"Arn't you cold?" Vexen asks.  
"No really" The pinkette smiles.  
Even at his comment Marluxia was shaking slightly.  
"Here" Vexen said taking off his coat and wrapping it over the other's shoulder.  
"Thanks..." He smiles wider.  
Vexen sensed something in the air. He paused and summons his shield.  
"Whats wrong?" Marluxia asks.  
Before Vexen could answer an exploitation came from the castle and he covers Marluxia with his shield and his body. His world fell black as he was knock out.


	3. Unknown Death

"Vexen?...Vexen?!" Marluxia called as he shook the body of the scholar,  
"Vexen! Wake up!" He called trying to wake the other up.  
He looks around and his jaw drops as he sees the destroyed remains of the castle. He looks back to the blonde's body which had been bleeding thanks to the blast he bore severe wounds on his back.  
"I'll be back...I promise my love..." He tells the body before running off into the snow.  
He sees nothing but destruction and the color crimson. He looks wined eyed and looks around for anyone who would've survived.  
"Hello?!" He calls hoping to get an answer.  
"Is anyone there." He calls again listening closely.  
"M-Marluixa..." He hears the teen call.  
"Zexion! Where are you?!" He listens for the young male.  
He spots the teen under some of the rubble.  
"I'm stuck...I already tried to get out...but..." He voice fades.  
"But what Zexion." He kneels down by the rubble listening to him.  
"I-it hurts too much to move..." The younger said.  
"I'll get you out then..." He starts to think and begins moving the big slabs of concrete that use to hold in the gray room.  
By the time he pulls Zexion out his hands were cut up and sweat was dripping down his face.  
He flings the schemer over his shoulder and finds a save spot for him. He sets the younger down by a tree.  
"I have to go look for others...You stay here..."  
"By the looks of it I have no chose...It seems I broke my leg..." He told him weakly.  
Marluxia nods.  
"We'll worry about that later." With that he runs off.  
Zexion nods and watches him go off to find the others.  
Within an hour Marluixa had found almost all of the members most of them close to death.  
"Now does anyone know were Roxas is?" He asks the group.  
"Be-fore the explosion...he..was..in..the kitchen.." Xaldin answers.  
The pinkette nods before going off to where he had found Xaldin.  
"Roxas?!" He calls for the young blonde.  
"He-re..." Roxas calls back.  
Marluixa runs over to the young boy and all you could see was blood on the young boy. As he pulls him out he could see he was badly injured, As half his face had been burned off and blood was coming out of the wound like it would never stop. He carried the blonde back to the group. He sets him down sighing. The young boy was in tears as he went to Axel right away. Axel held the boy tight.  
"Alright...Anyone know how this happened?" The pinkette asks the group.  
Saix nods and stands up mostly leaning on a tree he answers.  
"Demyx..He went into Vexen's lab and did something...then this happened..." He was pointing towards the nocturne who was knocked out.  
Marluxia's eyes widen.

"Vexen!" He exclaims before running off to where he left the other. He was almost in tear as he came up on the now empty plot. Not even a trail of blood to where the scholar had gone was there only the red blood of where he used to be. The pinkette drops to his knees. "Where did he go?"


	4. Unforgotten Love

Marluxia looks around tears forming in his eyes. "Vexen..." His teeth clenched.  
" Where the hell are you..." He sighs as he jumps up to his feet. He wipes away the tears and walks back to the injured group. While walking back he brakes into a run as he starts to hear crying. When he arrived he found it was Axel.  
"What happened?!" He said sliding into view of the others Axel held Roxas' dead body in his arms.  
"He's dead..." Axel answered.  
Roxas was the first of many to die that night. Marluxia's best friend Larxsene was the last. During the night they had lost most of the organization including Roxas, Demyx, Luxord, Lexaus, Saix and Larxsene. That night no one slept as their friends slipped away from them.  
Marluixa sighs. 'Where are you Vexen?' He think to himself watching the sunrise.  
"W-what now?" Zexion asks the older male.  
"I don't know...everything is gone..." He sighs and stands up. He looks at the remaining members, he had to do something for them. All he could do at the moment was comfort them. He didn't have enough energy to grow what they needed. He sighs and turns towards Axel.  
"Call me if anything goes bad...I'm going to look for Vexen..." He tells him.  
"Again? You've done that at least 6 times during the night...maybe you should just rest..."  
"I can't rest until I know he's ok...I just can't..." He sighs and walks off.  
He walks through the woods hoping he would find him. He sighs and calls his name.  
He heard a slight moaning.  
"Vexen?" He calls again and sees the scholar's body laying on the ground.  
"Vexen!" He runs towards the body. He flips him over so his face was facing him.  
"Still breathing," He said as he picked the older up and ran back to the group.  
Axel's eyes widen as he set the blonde down.  
"So, you did find him..."  
Marluxia nods and looks at the blonde.  
"He'll help the rest of us too. Once he gets better..."  
"IF He gets better." Xemnas remarks.  
At Xemnas' words Marluxia shivers and sighs.  
"Yea..if..." He looks away and sighs as he feels a hand on his shoulder he looks back to see Zexion.  
"Maybe you should rest. You've saved all of us and you need it..." He tells him.  
"I can't I'm the only one not injured and that's cause of Vexen. I can't sleep...I need to watch him."  
Zexion sighs and moves himself closer to the blonde struggling under his leg which had been bound with sticks and vines,  
"I'll watch him and wake you if something goes wrong or he awakes." He tells him.  
Marluxia nods before going behind a tree where there was not much snow and curls up and looks towards the blonde's body.  
"Please do not leave me my love..." He whispers to himself before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

As the blonde's eyes open slowly Zexion limped to the pinkette.  
"Marluixa wake up..." He shakes the other slightly.  
He lays there unmoving.  
"Marluixa..." He tilts his head abit and shakes him again.  
The deep blue eyes open and looks at the other.  
He shoots up remembering the promise Zexion had made to him.  
"Is he awake...Or did something...happen?" He choked alittle on the last part.  
The young boy smiles. "He's awake." He tell the other.  
Marluixa stands up slowly. he looks down to Zexion and held out his hand to help him back.  
The schemer takes it and they walk back to Vexen. Marluixa lets Zexion down as they came to him.  
The pinkette kneels down towards Vexen.  
"Good morning~" He states.  
Vexen gives a soft smile before remembering what had happened the day before.  
He sits up slowly and looks around at the injured members.  
"What H-happened?" He looks back towards Marluxia  
He sighs before sitting down by him.  
"Demyx got into your lab...messed with something...and now we're all here...well..not all of us...we have lost a few members..."  
Vexen frowns.  
"Who?" Vexen asks.  
"Roxas was the most injured he died first" At hearing this again Axel turns away and tears roll down his face.  
"I'm guessing he was helping Xaldin cook and got pinned to the stove when the explosion happened.. Half his face was gone when I found him...Even if we got him somewhere he was going to die anyway" He paused as he voice quivered alittle. "Demyx died in his sleep. He just was too weak to go on. After all he was the closest to the blast. Luxord was next. He was already injured from a mission and this didn't help as he started bleeding internally. Once he started coughing up blood we knew he wasn't going to make it through the night. Lex was the next to go. He tried to help, but he had a severe concussion. He died with no warning as he was helping me bound Zexion's leg. He just fell..like a rock.." He paused again pulling himself together.  
"Saix was the second to last to die. He tried to stay strong but alas it did not work as he died do to blood loss. He did not tell and one he had a bad injury on his leg. But we couldn't do anything anyway. He died in Xemnas' arms. Xemnas still hasn't talked to anyone and seems to be taking this the hardest. He doesn't even look at anyone just sits at the edge of the group his back facing towards us hugging his knees."  
"Who was the last?" Vexen asks looking around.  
"Larxsene...She didn't seemed hurt at all...but the fact was the blow she took to her chest broke her ribs. She couldn't even stand up at all." Tears start to roll down his face, He wipes them away quickly.  
Vexen knew the pinkette was very close to the blonde.  
They could hear someone start coughing bad. Despite Vexen injured back he rushes towards the freeshooter who had fallen to the ground. Vexen places a hand on the man.  
Xigbar's eye widens.  
"V-vexen...your awake..." He stated between coughing. He turns away from the blonde and starts vomiting up blood.  
Vexen frowns. "How are you hurt Xigbar."  
He wipes his mouth and turns towards the other. He slowly lifts his blood stained t-shirt before his body falls to the ground and he was knocked out.  
"Vexen. Your not well enough. You got to lay back down..." Marluixa tells him as he approaches him.  
"He's hurt badly.."  
"We all are.." Axel tells him from afar.  
Everyone was nodding.  
"Marluxia I need to help them. I am the closet to a doctor they have." He turns his back to him and looks at Xigbar.  
After an hour of the pinkette pleading Vexen finally gives up on the freeshooter and leaves his body.  
"Just lay here. You need to rest more then anyone else." Marluixa tells him pointing to a shaded area under a snow covered tree.  
Vexen lays down and sighs slowly closing his eyes and he falls into a deep sleep.


	5. Undieing Love

Vexen woke up to crying. Still half asleep he looks up to see it was Zexion.  
"W-what happened?" Vexen sits up and realizes it had gotten colder.  
Marluixa was no where to be seen. Zexion turns to see Vexen.  
"We've lost two more Vexen..." He moves and Vexen sees the frozen body of the once full of fire Axel.  
"It was too cold for him Vexen..."  
Vexen crawls over to the pyro's body still shocked. His face was frozen. Vexen turns towards Zexion who was shaking hard. He holds the younger to try to warm him up. He looks around still not seeing the pinkette.  
"You said two died...Who was the other one."  
Zexion stays close to Vexen manged to get some heat off of the scholar.  
"X-Xaldin" He said pointing to the snow covered body.  
"Where's Marluxia?"Vexen asks.  
"He went off to find help." He looks towards Xemnas still his back turned towards them.  
"Xemnas?" He asked afraid there would not be an answer.  
"W-what?" His head turns slightly towards them.  
"I was just making sure you were still alive..." Stated the young teen.  
Vexen smiles alittle seeing Marluxia walking back.  
"Any luck?"Zexion asks.  
The pinkette slowly shakes his head and looks towards Vexen.  
"Your awake..."  
"Yea...Axel's gone though"  
Marluxia sighs. "There goes our last chance for heat...There's a storm coming and we need to find shelter,"He told the two.  
Vexen nods before struggling to get to his feet. You could already feel the wind blowing harder.  
Marluixa picks Zexion up and wraps Vexen's arm around his shoulder and turn's toward the silver haired man.  
"Xemnas come on we have to move. The storm's coming fast" He walks the two towards him and places a hand on his shoulder.  
"You go...I'll be fine...I just want to be alone right now.." He tells them.  
"No men left behind" Vexen tells him.  
You could hear a slight chuckle from the man.  
"I'll meet up with you before the storm I promise..."  
Marluixa sighs and walks the two into the woods where he hoped they could find something.  
The storm came in almost a flash and the three huddles up to try to keep warm.  
Zexion was taking this the hardest as his injured leg was bare. By the end of the storm they all were weak. Marluixa backs away from Vexen as he holds Zexion in his arms looking at him. The young teen's eyes were widen open and were froze like that. He turns back to Vexen almost in tears. "He's dead Vexen..."  
Vexen's eyes widen and looks at the boy bursting out into tears.  
Marluxia wipes away his tears and leaves the body as he carries Vexen's body back to where they had left Xemnas.  
He had fallen to the floor Marluxia Rushes towards him and kneels down.  
"He's still breathing...but barely..." He sighs looking towards Vexen.  
Xemnas was looking at them unable to speak. His whole world goes back as he closes his eyes for the last time.  
"Damnit...He's gone."Vexen sighs.  
"I couldn't save a single life. They're all gone Marluxia...Forever..." He was still crying  
"Thats not true Vexen...You saved my life." The pinkette tells him.


	6. Untruthful End

Vexen looks towards the pinkette.  
"I know..but what's the use...I'll most likely die anyway..."  
"I'll make sure you won't Vexen. You can't die..because love is what will bring us through this...:  
Vexen sighs and looks away from the other.  
"Marluxia I do love you...more then anything...but..I'm not going to make it...I already know...The wounds on my back have lost a lot of blood and I can barely walk. The only reason I'm still here is because the cold keeps me alive. But that's not going to last forever"  
Marluixa listens to this shaking his head.  
"you can't leave...you all I have left..." Tears start rolling down his face. "We have to find help..."  
Vexen sighs. "We could try...but I know you know our powers are limited and we can not use the portals. We're both too weak..."  
The pinkette nods slowly. He picks the blonde up and begins walking. "But we have to try..."  
Vexen nods to the other. Even though he knew he wasn't going to be here long he knew he had to try.  
It couldn't been a few minuets before they were hit by another blizzard.  
They keep trying to walk through it until Marluxia falls to his knees.  
Vexen falls to the ground also. "Marluixa?"  
The pinkette had passed out due to the cold. His breathing comeing in short gasps Vexen shakes the other awake.  
"Vexen...I told you I wasn't built for the cold..." He tells him weakly  
"I-I know." Tears were once again rolling down his face as he watches the young pinkette slowly fade.  
"Vexen?"  
"Yea?"  
"I'll...see you..." He voice trails off as he takes his last breath.  
"Marluxia?!" Vexen's tears were beginning to become ice on his face as he too was fadeing slowly. As he felt weaker and weaker he lays by the pinkette body and closes his eyes knowing what was coming next his chest stops and he sees a white light then a flash.  
He then found himself in a strange place. He looks around and his eyes widen seeing all his friends.  
Marluxia steps behind hm and covers his eyes. "Guess who."  
Without saying a word Vexen turns around and pulls the pinkette into a deep kiss.  
Everyone was staring at them and Vexen chuckled happy to see his old friends.


End file.
